Mario and Sonic: LegendaryWeresheep style!
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: My first fic submitted to Fanfiction, though not the first one I've made, mind you. Ok, it goes like this: Tails invents the Interdimentional Matter Transporter and activates it. At the EXACT same time, Professor Elvin Gadd invents does the exact same thi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this story. They belong to their respectful owners, none of which is me.

We all know about the "Console Wars", don't we? You know, when Sega and Nintendo were battling head-to-head in an attempt to sell the best system, ya da ya da ya da? Well, get to reading!

March 19, 2006:

The Great Console Wars have long past...Mario and Sonic have been partners for the last couple of years...unknowingly. Little did they know that they were going to have an unexpected meeting.

In Tails' workshop...

Tails: "Hey Sonic, it's done!"

Sonic: "What's done?"

Tails: "My new invention: The Interdimensional Matter Transporter! It has the power to instantly transport people to other worlds!"

Sonic: "That's neat! Let's try it out!"

Tails: "OK. I just need to push in a few buttons..."

At the same time...In the Mushroom Kingdom...Professor Elvin Gadd had finished the very same invention...But as to the reason why he did it out in the open plains is beyond me.

E. Gadd: "Oh ho! It's done!"

Mario & Luigi: "What is?"

E. Gadd: "Why my Interdimensional Matter Transporter, of course! This baby can transport anyone or anything to another world. YIKES!"

The Transporter began to whiz and make noises.

Luigi: "H-hey! What's happening?"

E. Gadd: "Another Interdimensional Matter Transporter from another world has locked onto this one..."

In Tails' workshop...

Tails: "...and has activated!"

Sonic & Mario: "And what?"

Tails: "The Interdimensional Matter Transporter is going to activate and pull us through!"

E. Gadd: At the same time as Tails "The Interdimensional Matter Transporter is going to push someone out!"

Amy walked into the workshop.

Amy: "Sonic, where are you? What is-?"

Tails and Amy were being pulled in, but Sonic managed to grab them.

Sonic: "Hold...on...Ugghhhhhh!"

They were all pulled in.

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom...

E. Gadd: "AACCKK! Someone or something is coming through!"

Mario: "Uh, oh! Here it...THEY come!"

Sonic, Tails and Amy were thrown out of E. Gadd's Interdimensional Matter Transporter and into the trees. Man I love copy & paste.

Sonic: "Gah! That was wild...Hey, were's Amy?"

Amy: "EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! Sonic, HELP ME!"

Sonic: "Nevermind."

Luigi: "What was that?"

Mario: "It sounded like a scream. Let's go, bro!"

When Sonic and Tails got there, they saw Amy being harrassed by what appeared to be a giant caterpiller.

Amy: Shaking "G-g-g-g-g-get o-o-o-of me."

The caterpiller was just sniffing her for food or whatever.

Tails: "Amy, it's just an oversized caterpiller. Try to calm down."

Wiggler: "La la la la la sniff sniff."

The Wiggler finally left after it learned that it couldn't eat the pink hedgehog. Amy was still shivering uncontrollably, yet comically.

Sonic: "It's gone now, Amy. You can stop shaking now."

Amy: O-k-k-k-k-k-kay."

Back to The Bros.

Mario: "Hey, it stopped. Who do you think screamed?"

Luigi was obviously frightened by the scream and the dark forest.

Luigi: "Probably a g-g-g-g-ghost!"

Just then, the very same Wiggler crawled by Luigi's side.

Luigi: "AAAAAAAACCKK!" runs in the direction Amy was at

Amy, who was freaked out by Luigi's scream, ran in Luigi's direction. Amy and Luigi ran into each other.

Luigi: Facing the opposite direction of Amy "Oops, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Amy: Also facing the opposite direction "I'm sorry, too. I wasn't being careful enough."

They each took a look at eachother and, you guessed it, they both screamed again. Amy jumped onto Sonic and he caught her. Luigi jumped likewise. But instead of landing on Mario, Tails caught him.

Luigi: "Whew! Thanks."

Tails: "Oh, you're welcome!"

Luigi opened his eyes and noticed the little fox's two tails.

Luigi: "Mama mia, a two-tailed fox! AACCCKKK!"

Tails: "YYYYYIKES! A disgruntled sidekick!"

Luigi: "AAACCKKK- Wait, what did you call me?"

Tails: "Uh, nothing. Sorry."

Sonic: Still holding the frightened Amy "Hey, who are you?"

Mario: "Who am I? Who are you?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this story (except Croix). They belong to their respectful owners, none of which is me.

Luigi hopped out of Tails' arms.

Tails: "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else."

Luigi: "That's fine by me."

Later, at Mario's house, along with E. Gadd.

E. Gadd: "As you can see, these little fellers were also testing the Interdimensional Matter Transporter at the same time we were."

Tails: "Ours somehow automatically locked onto their machine and we were sucked in."

Sonic: "And that explains how we got here."

Mario: "Well, I think that means that you are our guests. We'll go first. I'm Mario."

Luigi: "And I'm his brother, Luigi the Great!"

E. Gadd: "No need to fake it, Luigi. It's quite obvious that you're a scaredy cat. Any hoo, I'm Professor Elvin Gadd, scientist and president of Gadd Science Inc."

Sonic: "That's cool. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog."

Luigi: "Hedgehog? I thought you were a porcupine."

Tails: "Oooooooookay. I'm Miles Prower, but just call me Tails."

Amy was still a little freaked out by the mustachioed plumbers, the freaky scientist, and the Wiggler.

Luigi: "Who is she?" Pokes

Amy: Calmed down finally "Oh, right. I'm Amy Rose."

E. Gadd: "Ok then, fellas. Now that that's taken care of, I need to fix the Interdimensional Matter Transporter. It blew itself out transporting you three."

Tails: "I'll help. I built the other Interdimentional Matter Transporter."

E. Gadd: "Who, you? Ohahahahahahaha!"

Tails: "Hey, I really did!"

E. Gadd: "Ohoho, don't get so mad, little feller. I know you did. Whoever built your Interdimensional Matter Transporter was liable to be sucked in no matter what."

Meanwhile, back at Tails' workshop...

Eggman: "Muhahaha, this plan is genius! Once I- huh?"

Croix: "What is it, Master?"

Eggman looked around the workshop, but couldn't find anyone. Then he found the Interdimensional Matter Transporter.

Eggman: "Eh, what's this? An Interdimensional Matter Transporter! How could that little fox boy have invented such a powerful device? Oh, well. I may as well try it out. Croix! Get three battalions of my robots in here, now! I'm going to fix this thing up!

Later, inside another installation located in the Gritzy Desert (Mushroom Kingdom)...

Drill Bit: "Sir! An evil scientist has wished that you come see him!"

Yaridovich: "That's fine. Send him in!"

Eggman stepped into the room and sat in the seat opposite Yaridovich.

Yaridovich: "Well, you aren't what I expected. What is you name, egg-man?

Eggman: I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius on Earth...Well, we have not on Earth since two weeks ago. This is my servant god, Croix."

Yaridovich: "Very fine, then, egg-man."

Eggman: "That's 'Dr. Eggman' to you. Strange coincidence, eh?"

Yaridovich: "Ahh, yes, well, I am Yaridovich. I am the most cunning evil general on this world. But those goody-goody fools won't make me their ruler due to the fact that I'm cruel and vile."

Eggman: "Maybe something can be worked out then...He he he..."

Back at the repair site...

E. Gadd: "Hand me the screwdriver there, Tails...Uh, right now. Hellllooooo?"

Tails: "Yes?"

E. Gadd: "Hand me the screwdriver."

Tails: "I did right after you told me the first time!"

E. Gadd: "Ya did?" checks his hand "Well by golly, that was fast. None of my assistants before now could hand me the right one that fast! You really are a smart fox."

E. Gadd got back to work. Tails looked at the Interdimensional Matter Transporter and wondered how good at machines he would be when he was as old as E. Gadd.

Amy was spacing out onto the beauty of the plains. Luigi knelt to eye level to her and poked her a few times.

Luigi: "Poke poke poke poke poke..."

Amy: "Oh, Sonic...Will you marry me?"

Luigi looked around for Sonic. He was with Mario talking about how fast he was and how high Mario can jump. Luigi decided to have some fun.

Luigi: "Yes, I will marry you."

Amy: "Ohh, Sonic! Kiss me!"

Amy then grabbed Luigi and kissed his nose.

Amy: "Wait, you're not Sonic! YUCK!"

Luigi: "Meh. She's not my type OR my species. That sure was fun, though!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, creature, place etc. in this Fanfic. They clearly do not belong to me, but to their respective owners. None of which is me.

E. Gadd: "Whew! That should do it. Thanks for your help, little feller."

Tails: "No problem. We should probably tell Sonic before he decides to explore your world."

Sonic was still with Mario.

Sonic: "So, you're saying that turtle-things walk upright, a giant sword got jammed into a giant dragon-thinga-something-or-other's castle, AND that Cameron Diaz is about as selfless a biatch as she is a terrible voice actor?"

And today's cheap shot goes to Cameron Diaz.

Mario: "In a nutshell, yes."

Tails: "Hey Sonic, it's all fixed and we need to get going. Where's Amy?"

Mario: "I think she was with Wedge."

Sonic: "Darn it. They must have went on a tour or something. Where do you think they would be?"

E. Gadd: "Oh ho. What's this here?"

There was a...Hey, when did that sign get there? Who wrote it?

Sonic: "What?"

E. Gadd: "It's addressed to 'Sonic' and 'Tails'."

Tails: "Let's take a look."

Tails read the sign.

Tails: "WHOA!"

Mario: "What does it say?"

Tails: "It says, 'Dear Sonic and Tails: I have kidnapped your little girlfriend and I am holding her hostage. If you want to see her again, come to the desert region. You have 24 hours to get here, or she will die, so do not be late, or else! with hatred, Dr. Eggman. P.S.: I also decided to kidnap the green cap-wearing plumber as a bonus. So this time, there are two you must save. P.P.S.: Do you think Yuji Naka will make you confess your love to Amy in the show? I'm just saying because I might be involved if it were to happen.' "

Then the sign exploded. Nobody got hurt.

Sonic: "Not again."

Mario: "Ditto."

E. Gadd: "This bodes ill. The Gritzy Desert is quite dangerous. Not only that, but also an evil general lives in that dead zone."

Mario: "It doesn't look like we have a choice; this guy has Amy AND my brother."

Later, about a few HOURS later, they reached the desert.

Sonic: "Why did it have to be a desert? I don't like deserts."

Tails: "Ok. I charted the map E. Gadd gave me and the one that Eggman drew on the sign. Don't worry Sonic; their position shouldn't be too far from here."

Sonic gave a sigh of relief. Finally, Eggman had made things a little less grueling, yet no less at stake.

Mario: "Hmmm...let me see that map for a second. Tails gave him the map This can't be good (I didn't give him an Italian accent. He didn't have one in the original series). This is the exact location of Yaridovich base. Yaridovich must have struck a bargain with him."

Sonic: "That's fine by me. The more the merrier."

The trio were at the base quicker then I could have thought up the idea, which took about a minute.

Sonic: "Man. This place is bigger then I thought it would be. Know any entrances, Mario?"

Mario: "There was this one that required 4 people to push 4 different buttons at the same time and the buttons were on 4 different pillars, but it was removed after we solved it. Now I have no idea how to get in."

Tails: "That's OK. I'll just fly up high enough and see if I can spot an entrance."

Sonic: "Don't try to go up too high, Tails. This sun is murder. Why didn't Weresheep do the one rare thing and magically make it rain or something."

Tails: "The chances of it raining in a desert is very unlikely. It only rains up to 4 times a year. Sometimes not once! But then again, I am Weresheep's favorite character, and he might prevent my fur from lighting on fire from this burning sun."

Ok, which one of you pansies told him that he was my favorite character in the Sonic series? Oh well. I will. It started to rain in the desert. But don't think I was going lenient. Although they won't burn in the sun, the sand of the desert will make their footing almost impossible. Muhahahahaha!

Sonic, Mario and Tails: "DAMN YOU!"

I feel sad now. Let's see how Luigi and Amy are holding up...They are in two separate cells, with Eggman and Yaridovich standing near the cells.

Eggman: "So I see, Yaridovich. So the bullies in your school beat you up and stuff you in your locker every day?"

Yaridovich: Sob "Uggggg, YES!" SOB SOB

Luigi: "ACCCKKKK, DOC!"

Eggman: "What?"

Luigi: "The same thing happened to me! Let me tell you MY story!"

Eggman: "Quiet up! Yaridovich hasn't finished, yet!"

To Be Continued...

Weresheep: "I really am wondering, is Sonic really going to admit what he obviously feels about Amy in the show, or a movie for that matter? Hurry up, Yuji! If you ever find out, comment and let me know. Or you can email me at my email address, Weresheep, out."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except Croix. All others belong to their respective owners, none of which is me.

Yaridovich: "I have grown tired of this waiting. Robotnik, I will torture both of them until I see fit."

Eggman: "What? Torture them? Well...I guess so. But don't kill them. Sonic must be the one to go first."

Yaridovich opened the cell doors and a troop of machine-made creatures dragged Luigi and Amy out into the main chamber. Yaridovich followed while Eggman went to ready his secret weapon with Croix.

Yaridovich: "This is the rules of 'The Sand Pit Torture': Scream. That's it. Oh, and feel excruciating pain as the strength of an atmosphere crushes you in the Sand Pit as you sink in.

The villain pulled a lever that lowered Amy and Luigi into the Sand Pit. He laughed evilly as they were about to meet their doom...well, intense pain is more like it. But before they went into the pit, the machine stopped.

Yaridovich: "Eh? What's this? Technical difficulties?"

Sonic and Mario: "Not quite!"

The heroes jumped out of nowhere and both kicked Yaridovich in the face, sending him into the wall. Tails flew next to Amy and Luigi and untied them.

Amy: "Sonic! Tails!"

Luigi: "Bro!"

Yaridovich staggered upright.

Yaridovich: "Heh heh heh...You fools have yet to win this time!"

Sonic: "What do you mean?"

Eggman: "He means this, you miserable mammal!"

Eggman's new secret weapon, the Egg Idol (A giant stone robot god, thingie. It looks like a tiki), emerged from the Sand Pit.

Croix: "Master's new plan shall quell you mindless mortals!"

Yaridovich: "And you two Mario Bros. are in for it, too!"

Yaridovich removed his cloak and revealed his true form; a tall machine-like spear with very thin arms and legs (if you've played Super Mario RPG, you need no description of him).

Tails: "Whoa! It's a double team!"

Sonic: "Nothing we can't handle. Right, Bros.?"

Mario Brothers: "Right!"

Eggman: "You won't escape me this time!"

The Egg Idol tried to grab Amy, but Luigi (Forgot to say this, but Luigi is my fav from the Mario series ) ran to Amy, grabbed her hammer and jumped on The Egg Idol's arm and smashed the hand, but didn't break it. Mario jumped next to Luigi and, with their combined strength and Amy's hammer, they destroyed The Egg Idol's hand.

Eggman: "Why you little-"

Croix: "How dare you!"

Mario: "Hey Sonic, let's trade enemies!"

Sonic: "Sounds like a plan."

Yaridovich: "I can rip you to pieces as I would a little stick, hedgehog!"

Sonic: "Just try to keep up."

Yaridovich took off his spear-like head and put it on his staff and threw it at Sonic. But the blue blur grabbed it out of the air and tossed it back.

Tails: "Sonic, look out!"

Sonic was surrounded by a mix of Egg pawns and machine-made.

Yardovich: "You won't stop all of them!"

Little did he know that one of the machine-made resembled a hammer, which gave Tails an idea. He grabbed that particular one and tossed it to Amy.

Tails: "Hey Amy, Sonic plans on ditching you when we get back home!"

Amy: Infuriated "WHAT?"

The pissed-off girl swatted each baddie that was between her and Sonic, grumbling all the way about when she gets her hands on that little blue hedgehog. Mario ducked as The Egg Idol swung his free arm at him, but the arm got Luigi...or did it?

Mario: "Now, bro!"

Mario jumped as high as he could and managed to grab on to Croix's floating head, distracting Eggman and the deity. Luigi came up and whacked the cockpit full throttle with the Piko Piko hammer and caused the entire machine to malfunction.

Eggman: "What? No! This can't be!"

Mario: "It CAN be!"

Luigi: Bringing back the hammer for a swing "FOOOOOOOOOOOOUR!"

Eggman: "N-n-n-noooo!"

The swing blew the cockpit clean off. Eggman and Croix were sent flying out of the base and into The Interdimensional Matter Transporter as E. Gadd coincidentally turned it on.

E. Gadd: "Well by golly..."

Yaridovich: "You little- I'm going to peel the flesh from your bones!" lunges for Sonic

Sonic: "Not today, spear-head."

Sonic ran out of the way and Tails grabbed Yaridovich's cape and dropped him into the Sand Pit.

Yaridovich: "You're going to pay for this, Heroes!"

Mario: "That's that. I say we should get back to the professor and get you three back home."

Sonic: "That's cool. Let's split as fast as we can before..."

Luigi: "Before what?"

Amy: "SOOOOOOONNNNNIC!" ready to swing the hammer-head

Hammer-head: "Make her go away!"

Sonic: "Gulp..."

Amy chased after Sonic. He tried to get The Mario Brothers between them, but the girl was relentless. But this shouldn't be the time for that.

Voice: "WARNING! Initiating emergency self-destruct. All personnel evacuate immediately."

Tails: "Sonic, we need to get out of here, fast!"

Sonic: "No problamo. Everyone, get a hold on to something!"

Sonic ran around and grabbed everyone (Amy being the first because she was the closest. Perhaps TOO close) and darted out of the base. They were out of there before you knew it. They were just in time to see the explosion.

Mario: "Wow. That's is one firework show."

Luigi: "You bet."

Tails: "Hm? Unn..my head hurts...why do I have this feeling that I've seen Yaridovich before?"

Sonic: "You OK, buddy?"

Tails: "Yeah...I'm fine..."

A Pokey (a cactus thing) popped out of the sand in front of Amy and scared the crap out of her. She jumped in the air and was caught by Sonic.

Amy: "Oh Sooooniiiic..."

Sonic: "Uhhh..yeah?...Gulp..."

Amy: With hearts in her eyes "You're my hero."

Sonic: (Whew!)

There is one more chapter...I do believe that you will get chills from it. Not scary chills, mind you. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I've gotten tired of typing these disclaimers all the time, so I decided to put plus signs next to characters or things or places that I own. I'll also put a "+ owned by Weresheep" at the beginning of a story. So please read this, Yuji Naka. For the last time, I do not own anything in this story that doesn't have a + next to it. Example: Von Dyke: "I am owned by Weresheep"

Sonic, Tails, Amy and the Mario Brothers made it back to E. Gadd in time.

Mario: "Hey, is the machine working yet?"

E. Gadd: "Yep. It's reering to go." Machine begins to whir again "What the?"

Tails: "Oh no, not again!"

The Interdimensional Matter Transporter had been locked onto again. Someone was being pulled through. After a minute or two, someone came out.

: "I say, what happened?"

The creature was unlike anything that Sonic or Mario had ever seen before; he was barely taller then Sonic, he resembled a dog of sorts, with a small beard on his chin.

: "Oh my. I do believe that my Interdimensional Matter Transporter worked, only backwards."

E. Gadd: "Now THAT'S a creature if I've ever seen one!"

Amy: "Just who the heck are you?"

: "Oh yes, dreadfully sorry. My name is Professor Arthur Von Dyke. I'm a brilliant Bothan scientist from the Galactic Republic." Bows

After Von Dyke learned their names, Bowser came over while playing his DS.

Bowser: "Hey Sonic, you know I beat 'Sonic Rush' yesterday and noticed the fact that you may never see Blaze the Cat again. That sucks."

Sonic: "I can't believe I never got the chance to know her because she lives in another dimension..."

Von Dyke: "What? Another dimension? That's impossible; there's no such thing as 'another dimension'."

Everyone, even Bowser, turned to stare at the Bothan.

Tails: "What do you mean?"

Von Dyke: "It's really quite simple, Master Tails. You see, there are only 4 dimensions; length, width, height and one more. And I do believe that an entirely different dimension or reality is quite impossible."

Sonic: "But how do you explain where Blaze came from?"

Von Dyke loved to flaunt his knowledge.

Von Dyke: "Though it may be impossible for an opposite dimension to exist, it is possible that your world and hers...It IS a her, right?...could be connected somehow."

Tails: "In other words, you mean that Blaze actually lives in another world that is just like Earth? Only it's probably far away?"

Von Dyke: "Precisely, Master Tails."

Sonic: "So what you're saying is that we can use the Inter-whatyoumacallit and actually find Blaze, huh? That is awesome!"

Amy: "Cream will be happy to know that, too!"

E. Gadd: "Oh, that reminds me, fellers. We need to fix The Transporter and get you back home."

Tails: "And we left home with Agent South's ship (+) without telling Knuckles or anybody!"

Sonic: "Yeah, you're right..."

Luigi: "So, Bowser, I think that you may be wrong."

Bowser: "Wow...I have NO idea what the heck those guys were blabbering about...But I guess that means there will be a 'Sonic Rush 2' or a 'Sonic Advance 4' or something."

The three geniuses, E. Gadd, Tails and Von Dyke, started to work on The Transporter. Von Dyke explained that he doesn't have to get back home to his home because he hade no real reason to, except to get his stuff. Sonic stood on a hill, facing the sunset.

Amy: "What's the matter, Sonikku?"

Sonic: "Nothing...eyes then close I can't believe I'll get to see you again, Blaze. Cream will be happy, too. I can't wait to see the look on your face!...heh...

THE END

Weresheep: "Surprised? The next one won't be all hugs. kisses, smiles and welcoming baskets, I'll tell you that. Also, the whole 'Sonic Rush 2' and 'Sonic advance 4' thing is just something I made up. Sega may or may not make these games. BAAAAA!"


End file.
